


Overwatch Various/Reader

by BeautifulDecay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments with big bro Hanzo, Choking, Choking Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: Lots of sex, lots of cuddles, lots of kinky things happening with our favorite Over watch boys





	1. Is he Magic? (Reaper pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first one is so short, i hope you enjoy it nonetheless. feel free to drop a request as well!

You squinted at him oddly, three specific questions floated in your mind whenever you were around him. What did he look like under the mask, why did he just throw his gun down and where do the others come from?? ‘Maybe hes some sort of hardcoar magitian..’ you thought, watching him as he practiced with the targets. “Watchin’ him again, are ya darlin?” Mcree asked from your side, to which you hummed, acknowledging his question. “Just wondering some stuff” you murmured, thinking a little too hard about our magic theory. “What he looks like I assume?” Mcree sighed, you had been at this whenever you could, watching him train, hoping to get an opportunity to see the man's face.

“Do you think he's magic?!” you suddenly asked, a little too loudly, drawing the attention of said man you were ‘spying’ on. He stopped his shooting and turned to you and Mcree, only to find Mcree, as you hid behind him. He brought his hand to his face and sighed, dramatically dragging it down, rubbing his stubbly chin. “Darlin, stealth ain't your thing, is it?” he asked as Reaper slinked off somewhere else. You peeked out from behind him, checking the coast was clear. “But really, do you think he's magic?” you asked, more quietly. Jesse only laughed and shook his head before walking off, you soon followed, making your way back too your room as you pondered your magic theory. “Maybe he has like gun teleportation magic or something..” you mumbled as you entered your room, rambling on about it. 

“I assure you. I am not magic” came a deep voice from the corner of your room, making you jump. “Fucking SHit” you exclaimed, bringing your hand up to your chest. “Fuck sake you did that ghosty thing to break into my room?!” You questioned, putting your hands on your hips, as a mother would when lecturing a child. Gabriel stepped forward, still in his gear, at a rather quick and startling pace towards you. You backed up against your door in hopes of maintaining some personal space, but that failed. His gloved hand came up and gently pressed against your throat. Causing your breath to hitch as you stared into the black holes of his mask. “Why do you want to know what I look like” he questioned, his voice rumbling lowly in your ear. 

“B-Because I'm curious-” “Curiosity killed the cat, that's how the saying goes, doesn't it?” he cut you off, making you swallow thickly. “Well u-um..” you weren't sure what to say, confusion clouded your thoughts, along with...arousal? He leaned forward, you could hear his breath from within his mask, his hand squeezed your throat slightly, sending a pleasurable tingle throughout your body. “If you really want to know, than you must earn it” he growled, pushing you to your knees, now noticing the rather obvious bulge which was now right in front of you. His gloved hands now grasping your hair, your e/c orbs staring up at him, making you look so innocent. You never thought Gabriel could ever be this forward, I mean yeah he was scary and intimidating but you always assumed he was never interested in stuff like this. 

A smile came to your lips which you tried to hide at first, you don't know why you were smiling or why this turned you on so much, also noting your perhaps newly discovered choking kink. Your shaky hands reached up as you started to undo the pants of his uniform, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his hard cock. “Wow” you gasped, it was bigger than you thought, taking it into your hands, giving it a few strokes before bringing your lips to the tip. You're tongue flicking out, licking the tad of pre-cum that was on the tip. You then brought it into your mouth, going as deep as you could without gagging, looking back up at him. One hand was tangled in your hair and the other was pressed against your door, his head tilted back, you could hear the small deep moans and pants coming from him as you continued. Rubbing your tongue along the underside of his long shaft, dragging your teeth gently against it. “Fuck” he growled, his hips started moving with your rhythm, assuming he was close, you sped up your motions, looking up at him as you did so. Feeling his hand tighten in your hair as he thrusted into your mouth, releasing his load down your throat. You gagged at the taste but swallowed it all as he pulled out. 

Looking up at him with you innocent eyes as he tucked away his cock. “Do I get to see your face now?” you asked quietly. His head shook and he chuckled. “No, you're far from it. But I will reward you.” pulling you up by your arm, pushing you against your door, gathering your hands and pinning them above your head, using his other hand to undo your pants, pushing them down as far as he could, rubbing his fingers against your clit, making you bite your lip as you lay your head against the door.

He kept his thumb on your clit, rubbing it in circular motions as his other fingers pushed your moistened panties aside, stopping his motions for a brief second. Returning his thumb to your uncovered clit, rubbing his fingers against your wet folds. A quiet slick sound was made when he pushed two of his fingers in, making you mew with pleasure, closing your eyes as his fingers pumped in and out, the texture of his gloves adding more pleasure. His fingers beagain to move in and out of you quicker, his circular motions speeding up as well, the pleasure building up in your abdomen, till it became too much. “Oh fuck” you moaned, loud enough for anyone outside your door to hear, as you came on his fingers. Your knees going weak as your legs shook. He let your arms go as you slid to the ground, shaking with pleasure. “Until next” he said, before turning into black vapor and disappearing out of your room, leaving you on your floor, wondering what else you'd have to do to see his face.


	2. Save a horse ride a Cowboy (McCree)

“I've told you before, I don't want you around him” Hanzo spoke, you viewed him as your older brother a lot of the time, so he often saw you as his little sister. “I dont get why, he's super cool” you retorted. This current argument about a certain cowboy had been going on for the past thirty minutes. McCree was a very close friend of yours, too close for Hanzo's liking, but you still chose to be around him. Let's be honest, he was charming, sweet, and had that gruff sexy look to him, but that's not the only reason you hung around him. You told Hanzo and Genji whenever they would ask, that you were just friends, it was more than just friends. For two months now you had been secretly dating the cowboy, managing to keep your relationship hidden was a struggle, especially when you'd wear provocative clothing in the base, like today for example. You wore a simple light blue, low cut tank top, and some jean short shorts.

Now rather than having this discussion in one of your rooms, you had it just outside the mess hall, in perfect view of Jesse. You adjusted your position, turning a little bit so that your ass was towards him. You knew how much he loved your legs and your ass, so with your new position he was rather enjoying himself. Sitting at the table with Rynhart, Lucio and Reaper. “Hey McCree whatcha looking at?” Lucio asked, following his gaze to you and Hanzo. “Oh nothing” he said, struggling slightly to turn back to his friends. “You know one of these days if Hanzo catches you looking at her like that he's going to kill you” Rynhart said, laughing loudly. Apparently the thought of Hanzo killing McCree was rather amusing. 

Lucios face went pale as he saw a certain cyborg draw his sword, bringing it up to Jesse's neck. “He can't kill you if i do it first” Genji whispered rather threateningly. His adams apple bobbed slowly in his throat as he gave a small nodd. Meanwhile Hanzo had a rather pleased smile on his face as he gazed towards where the cowboy sat. You turned your head as well to see Genji putting his sword away with a table of slightly spooked men. A loud groan came from your mouth “Would you two grow up!” you exclaimed rather loudly in an aggravated tone as you turned and stopped off towards your room. Genji joined his brother and watched you storm off, grumbling to yourself. Hanzo sighed and brought a hand to his forehead, pinching his nose as he sighed. 

“We can't always be here to watch over here. She's not a kid anymore” spoke Genji, his brother gave him a small nod of acknowledgement as he turned, looking at McCree who was staring right back, confusion on his face. Hanzo gave him a hard glare then walked off towards his own room. 

“Stupid stupid stupid!” You yelled somewhat angrily as you punched your pillow. You were frustrated, not just mentally, sexually as well. Jesse had this thing he would do to you when you were together, he would make comments in a low voice so only you could hear when you were with other members of overwatch, and that voice, that low gruff sexy voice drove you crazy. Just thinking about it made you squirm. With a loud sigh you fell back onto your bed, cheeks flushed pink as you thought about the charming cowboy. Closing your eyes, you slowly trailed your hand down your body, over your breasts and down into the hem of your pants, over your underwear you slowly presses a finger against your clit, rubbing in slow circles. A breathless moan left your slightly parted lips, which then became a startled sound as someone bannged on your door. You withdrew your hand quickly as the door open. “Hey darlin- I wasnt interrupting anything was I?” he questioned, a pink cover gracing his cheeks. You gave him a puzzled look, then glanced down. Since turning on your side to greet him, your shirt had risin up more, and was showing off quite a bit of your stomach.

Clearing your throat, you sat up and pulled your shirt down, your own face now red from embarrassment “Need something?” You questioned, averting your eyes to your shoes. “I uh, just came to check on ya, I saw your conversation didn't go that well.” Stepping into your room and closing the door, he then took three long strides over to you. Looking up at him from your angle made his face go red. You looked so innocent like this. “It was just frustrating” you mumbled, looking at the ground. “He's so stubborn..” muttering to yourself, you felt your mattress shift with the weight of Jesse sitting next to you. “Mind me askin’ what it was about?” he asked. You chewed on your bottom lip and shook your head. “Just something stupid, it's fine now!” you said, adding a bit of pep to your words to convince him. “If you say so darlin.” “Wanna go practice shooting?” you asked as you stood to which Jesse nodded, but as you reached the door, you were spun around, and your back now pressed against the door. Jesse's cyborg arm held him up as he leaned in close to you, your face now a very bright red. “U-Um Jesse?” looking up at him, the aroma of his cologne and cigar filled your nose. “I cant help myself any more Darlin” he said in that low voice that drives you crazy.

A deep intake of breath and a shiver from you, made him fully realize the impact which he had on you. A smirk graced his lips as he continued to speak in that low voice. “ You like me talkin like this? Does it excite you, does it turn you on?” he asked, saying the last bit agonizingly slow, moving his leg up between your legs at the same time. Closing your eyes and letting you head fall back against the door, a small groan escaping your lips. Within that instant McCree's lips were at your neck, sucking and biting, as his free hand made its way up your waist, a moan, this time left from your lips as you brought your hands to his neck, pulling on the hair which was showing from underneath his hat.

Pulling away, then moving both his hands to your thighs, where he grabbed you and wrapped your legs around his waist. His lips locking with yours as he sat down on your bed. Both of you gasping for air as you pulled away, taking his hat and placing it on your own head instead. He looked up at you and gave a sexy smile. “What's that saying...Save a horse ride a cowboy?” you said with a smirk as you pushed him back, he gripped your shirt and tore it in two, taking more time with your bra as to not wreck that article of clothing. Your hands traveled beneath his shirt, feeling his toned abs, his hand went to your ass and pushed you up a bit more, letting you feel the hard bulge beneath his pants. You scooted down and began undoing his belt buckle, which he used to sit up and remove his shirt.

Before his pants were even fully removed, he pulled you back up, grasping your tender breasts in his hands, he squeezed them, and began pinching and twisting your nipples. A quiet moan came from you as he did so, then sitting up the slightest and taking your nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting, rolling it between his teeth. More moans came from you as you could feel the dampness between your legs growing. The next thing happened faster than you thought possible, he had removed your shorts and your panties, and his cock was now out at full attention, rubbing against your wet slit. He brought one hand down and began playing with your clit, moving his hips so you could feel his cock rubbing against you while he toyed with your nipple in his mouth. “Fuck Jesse” You moaned, lffting your as up the slightest, giving a different angle which allowed jesses cock to slid into you. 

He was big, bigger than most guys you've been with, but the feeling of him inside you was so good, your eyes rolled back into your head as you lower yourself onto him, his hands went to your hips and he gave them a squeeze as you started moving your hips in a circular motion, then starting to bounce up and down. A low, deep moan came from the man beneath you as you started to come down a little bit harder. “Fuck” the smallest whimper came from you and it drove him over the edge, you were on your back in an instant, the cowboy hat fell something in the room. Jesse grabbed your hips, your legs on either side of him, as he started pounding into you. 

Grabbing for the sheets on your bed, arching your back and moaning loudly. He let go of your hips and moved up so he could kiss you, it was hot and full of passion. Your arms went around him, one pulled on his hair and the other mark after marke down his back. “Oh my god Jesse” you moaned, feeling yourself coming to an end. “I'm going to make you cum so much you won't be able to think straight” he growled “the only thing on your mind will be how good my dick feels in this wet pussy” and with that, you moaned rather loudly, raking your nails down his back as your legs tightened around him. He didn't slow down, he kept going, giving you waves of pleasure over and over again.

 

Outside your room  
“Maybe I was to harsh on her…” Hanzo said to himself as he approached your room. “She's a young woman after all, she has nee-” “Oh Fuck Jesse harder!” Hanzo abruptly stopped and pressed his ear against your door, hearing skin on skin and the moans of two people. A pink tint rose to his cheeks, as a disgusted look came to his face. “I'm going to squier him”


	3. Sweetheart (Roadhog Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ones a little short, I will be doing a kink collection thing or whatever its called so if you guys have any recommendations about what kinks should go with each character then drop a comment down below, also feel free to drop a request below! Hope you all enjoy!

“Oi Y/n” Junkrat broke you out of your trance, waving his hand in front of your face. “W-What, what is it” you asked, looking beside you at your best friend. “Whatcha thinkin about? Ya seemed pretty serious.. OH! Were you thinkin about Roadie?” He questioned, a mischievous smirk appeared on his features as a heavy blush made its way to your face. “W-What? N-No thats paposturus” You stuttered out, laughing nervously. You looked at the ground ‘does he know?’ you wondered. You’ve had a very big crush on Mako, for a while now, but he doesn't talk much nor does he seem interested in having a relationship, which made you sad- but you still hoped that maybe, just maybe he’d like you back. But that was only if you actually confessed.

“I know ya like him girly” Jamison said from beside you, “Now Roadie might not seem like the most affectionate person, but I can tell he likes ya” he said in a soft voice, which let you know he was serious. “How?” you asked, a gleam of hope showing in your eyes. He leaned back with the intention of kicking his feet up on the table, only for the fact the bench did not have a back, which caused him to fall to the ground. You laughed as he got up, grumbling about ‘stupid bench I otta blow you up’, something along those lines. “As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, he does like ya and I know because Im his best mate!” He said, his voice filled with confidence. You looked down at your hands, then across the room where Mako was now entering. “I-I think I'm gonna go train” you stuttered, abruptly standing and excusing yourself.

‘If he's wrong, then Ill make a total fool of myself, but if he’s right..’ “Aghhh” a frustrated groan came from you as you pushed open the doors to the training area, deciding to do a little bit of hand on hand combat with a punching bag. “You sure you should be doing that with your hand in the condition it is?” McCree’s voice came from your left, startling you. “Dontttt do that you know how jumpy I am..” you grumbled, looking down at your dominant hand. He was right. A few weeks ago on a mission you managed to break and shift your knuckles.

Mercy helped you out by enhancing the recovery time by months, it just took a lot out of you when she did her healing thing. “I know I shouldn't, but I think it's well enough that it will be fine.” you reassured, more to yourself than McCree. “If you're sure.. Just make sure Roadhog don't see you training, you remember how upset he got when he found out you hurt yourself” he said, taking his exit. That's right, Roadie actually went back and well, your not sure what he did to the guy but you know nobody will be seeing him anymore. Shall we recap?

This was one of the many missions you would go on, it was just supposed to be a scout mission, but things went wrong. Members of Talon were waiting for you, and ended up taking you hostage, when trying to resist, they broke each of your knuckles one by one, along with the fingers. When Jamison and Mako found you, you were coughing up blood from the repeated kicks they had landed on you. Jamison grabbed you and ran while Mako stayed behind, waiting for the sons of bitches who did this to you to return. 

“Maybe he does like me” you murmured, getting ready to take a swing at the suspended bag, only for a much larger hand to encase your own. “Shouldn't be training” came the deep voice of your crush. Your cheeks were flooded with a light pink as you turned to face him, gently letting your hand go, he scolded you slightly. “You're not recovered” he said. “I know..I just wanted to try..” you said quietly, finding your shoes to be the most interesting thing in the world. A large sigh came from the man in front of you, then a weight on your head. He had placed his hand atop your head, ruffling your hair slightly. 

“Soon, not yet” looking up at him, you gave him a small sweet smile, which he found to be the damn near cutest thing on the planet, but you didn't know that. “You didn't finish breakfast” and as on cue, your stomach grumbled. “u-Uh no I didn't, but they've probably stopped serving by now..” a sad tone entering your voice. Mako grabbed your hand gently and started leading you out of the training area, back to the kitchen “Haven't they stopped serving?” you asked, looking up at the man which was a behemoth compared to yourself “Yes, I'll make you breakfast” he said, not once looking down, but still having the most gentle hold on your hand.

Smiling to yourself, you looked at the floor, trying to suppress the growing giddiness and blush which was trying to invade your features. ‘Holy shit Mako is making me breakfast AND HE'S HOLDING MY HAND’ internally screaming to yourself as you fell into step beside him. As you entered the dining hall you noticed one of the tables- well where one of the tables used to be- was now a smoldering pile of ash. “Man Jamie doesn't know when to stop” you hummed to yourself, following Mako into the kitchen and hopping up on the counter, watching him as he started to cook.  
The time which he cooked was rather quiet, but it wasn't weird at all, it was somewhat relaxing. 

When he was finally finished, he dished up your food, bacon, eggs, and a potato pancake with some toasts and Coffee. You smiled and hopped off the counter and sat next to him, digging into your breakfast. “This is so good!” muffled by food in your mouth, you looked over to Mako and smiled. His cheeks were tinted with a pink although you couldn't see it underneath his mask, he smiled to himself, and grabbed your unoccupied hand, holding it in his own. Your eyes went from your plate to your hand then to the eye holes of his goggles. “Mako?..” he grunted in response and squeezes your hand slightly, rubbing his thumb over the top of your hand.

“Oi ya see, he does like her” Jamison whisper yelled to Lucio and Reinhardt, who both stood there in disbelief. Then the both of them handed over ten bucks each. Jamison smiled to himself as he watched you and Roadie, he was happy his best friend had finally found someone he could care for...Other than Jamison of course.


End file.
